


sometimes

by toskliviydays



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskliviydays/pseuds/toskliviydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’ll close her eyes. She’ll remember the short period of time where they had been nothing but happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes

Sometimes they will sit out in the garden, the wrought iron benches adorned with floral cushions imported from some land far far away, surrounded by grape vines, tulips, crape myrtle trees and dogwood, all maintained daily. He will have called upon one of the house servants to play some tune on the violin— if it is a gathering, he will have Steven do it, because it’s a reason for the businessman to come without fearing for the crowds and socialization— and he will sit, staring lovingly, longingly into Winona’s face, stroking small strands of her hair with trepidation even as they speak of inconsequential things.

Winona always allows it, allows his care and his courting, even though she will be eternally vacillating between her feelings for the Champion. He respects that, though— respects it enough to give her the choice to leave, to tell him to stop, to convene the evening to a more platonic sitting— and she supposes that is one of his changes that endears him to her. Because a year or two ago, he would still be dead set on buying her love. Not in gifts, really, but… in flattery. In expectations. In favors. It had made her uncomfortable, the conditionality of it, but finally it seemed that such a thing had… come to the man’s understanding. More than anything, Winona knew this took incredible effort on his part; he was a spoiled brat through and through, and there was really, honestly no helping it.

Sometimes, though, she will think of these things as they talk about the clouds, about science, about whatever had caught either of their fancies, and she will lay a hand on Wallace’s parted fingers to still their ministrations. She’ll smile, just slightly, just slowly, and he’ll look at her with those hesitant, expectant cerulean eyes. She’ll laugh. And then, after a moment of the air settling around them into comfortable quiet, she’ll kiss his cheek, or his fingers, or his lips. She’ll close her eyes. She’ll remember the short period of time where they had been nothing but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> does anybody even like gracefulshipping anymore
> 
> if anybody CARES, im willing to expand this. i really do love them. but not if no one is even going to bother to read it.


End file.
